


Sea salt family oneshots maybe drawings to!

by Waifuisa (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Pansexual Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waifuisa
Summary: We have xion roxas lea and isa read this about there daily life in twilight town!I decide to age down isa and lea lea is 19 isa is umm 17 xion is also 17 and roxas is 18 Yea I also aged up rox and xi HEY dont be mad I just really wanted to do it! Welp hope you enjoy these oneshots one per day if 8 can or fell like it!^^ oof one more thing is short *very*hes 4'11 xiom is 5'1 roxas 5'4 lea is like 6'0 LMAO!





	1. Truth or dare

No pov: lea isa xion and roxas decide to make a fort in the liveing room just cause they had popcorn and chocolate they were sitting on the floor the TV was on playing a anime called death note 

Clothes:ah yes there Pj's will lea was in black sweet pants and a orangeish red tanktop he had on white socks roxas was in a Tshirt that was white and normal pants that were black he had on black/white socks. Xion she is in a flannel the colors are black purpple and dark blue she had on dark blue shorts finally isa he was In a long black Tshirt that was originally lea's he had a pink/white socks he had no shorta or pants on because he is weird lea loves it hes trying to look under XD.

"Hmm isa truth or dare"xion askes"umm d-dare"he says "sing"isa blushes"y-you know I cant sing" "HA dont make me laugh I've heard you sing it is so beautiful its soft but kind deep please" isa sighs "in you and I there is a new land were Angel's in flight my sancuarty my sancuarty now were fears and lies melt away music is the tide what's left of me what's left of me now"isa sings lea smiles every one else dose to after isa finshes his face was red"see its beautiful"she yells "n-no i-its not" "whater"she whispers "um roxas truth or dare" "truth"he says "hmm for you and xion who's top"he blushes lea laughs xion smirks "okay okay I'm not top usually we switch sometimes xionnis very dominant so Yea lea truth or dare"xion was laughing a storm up "hmm dare"he says "I dare you toooo take a shot of apple juice but the shot drink has to be between isa breast and you cant get it out" "revenge"xion says"nah not really just wanted to see this" "pfh perv"she says roxas laughs

So lea got the shot glass he poured apple juice in it he pulls isa shirt down more so his/her isa is genderfluid born male but knew he only had on had half of what he was,lea puts the shot between isa breast isa blushes a cinnamon red lea puts his face right into isa chest trying to get the apple juice he was tickling isa isa was cracking up and snorting. Lea had a full face of isa he cant even see him.

Finally after like 10 minutes he drinks the apple juice he gets his face out isa chest and takes the shot glass thingy and puts it back after alot of truth or dare it was xions turn it would be the last one for the night they were doing duo things now"lea isa turnt or dare" "dare"they say "isa take your shirt of lea lay down on your back isa sit on lea mKe sure your chest is on leas face and say you like what you see daddy" isa blushes lea smirk they do waht thye were told"l-like w-what y-you see d-daddy" "I do"he says in a muffled voice after that they stoped playing....


	2. A very awakerd.....time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion and roxas come home alittle to early

Isa moans lea was sucking him isa thighs close to lea's face so his face will stay still,isa was moving his thighs up and down lea was holding on to his waist "Haaa"isa was VERY ticklish every were. Lea puts his hand on isa chest and squeeze "lea your such a p-per p-a-Ah lea"isa yells he was never able to finish his sentence lea sucked harder 

****  
After sometime it happend"were oh-oh my god!"xion yells roxas gags lea was now on top of isa going inside him isa moaning sweating "rox....xi?"isa says his face gose red"l-lea there home I told you we shouldn't"isa yells"soo"he puts his face on isa brest "g-get of"isa yells lea dose isa puts on his shorts and a shirt he takes his other clothes and run upstairs lea chnaged we can say it was a very awakerd morning.


	3. Happy Halloween

Isa sighs "Xion I am not comeing out in this" xion pouts"but is you promised me and lea wants to see"she yells "bu-" "I'll give you chocolate" "deal"he says and comes out

Isa was in this umm outfit a bikini like thing black/red these thigh high stockings black but you could see his skin and fingerless black leather gloves to he had in fake vampire teeth also fake blood all over his body 

Xion smiles"yuo beautiful"isa rolls his eyes he gets his long red hoddie puts it on then zips it up"yeach and now by"isa puts the hoddie up and runs to his room closeing the door 

Lea sees isa close his bed room door he smirks and opens it. There was isa the hoddie half of lea blushes "I-isa"isa turns his face going very red he quickly zips it back up"before you laugh xion got me in this outfit"isa tales the fake teeth out 

Lea chuckels he closes the door and pins isa to the wall and slowly unzips the hoddie isa blushes

"I like it~"he kisses isa neck he leaves a few hickeys and small burns he then throws isa onto the bed after taking of the rest of the hoddie

Things happend things I shall not write ●_● bye.

*happy Halloween*


	4. That laughter

Isa and lea were doing what they always do lay on there bed and slowly die inside. Ya know like always lea was a very Smart man he lays on top of isa and kisses his neck isa was laughing hes that ticklish he also snorts lea loves to hear isa laugh it make him so happy to have him

They loved and loved eachother.


End file.
